


Lo mejor es romper.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Derek y Stiles son novios, pero a veces Stiles siente que Derek no lo ama.





	Lo mejor es romper.

El entrenamiento pasa con lentitud, todos hacen sus ejercicios, Lydia y Allison hablan entre ellas, y Stiles intenta estar al tanto de la conversación, pero sus pensamientos son demasiado abrumadores para ello, sobre todo por cómo está siendo ignorado por su supuesto novio delante de la manada, como si no sintiese nada por Stiles, cosa que ya tiene harto al humano de la manada Hale.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta Scott desde el otro lado del pequeño claro donde la manada está entrenando, pero el humano ignora a su mejor amigo y sigue su camino hacia el Jeep sin importarle nada. —¿Bro, estás bien?

—No me encuentro bien, me voy a casa. —Murmura Stiles sabiendo que todos los lobos están escuchándolo. Stiles se sube al Jeep y conduce hasta su casa, donde hay una nota de su padre avisándole de que esta noche tendrá doble turno en la comisaría, cosa normal estos meses.

Stiles entra en su cuarto y se desviste rápidamente para irse a la ducha, donde se queda más tiempo del esperado, puesto que está media hora pensando en la relación que tiene con el actual alpha de Beacon Hills. Son compañeros, sabe que el lobo lo ama, pero Stiles no sabe si vale la pena seguir con alguien que se avergüenza de salir él. Alguien que finge odiarlo y que no quiere ni tocarlo en presencia de otras personas. El humano deja que las lágrimas que se escapen y se mezclen con el agua que sale de la ducha, y cuando piensa que mantiene a raya las lágrimas, corta el agua, se seca rápidamente y se viste antes de tumbarse en la cama y así dormir. 

Al parecer, sus planes son ofuscados por un alpha.

—Stiles, ¿estás mejor? —Pregunta Derek mirando al humano con preocupación, Stiles finge no escucharle, y se tumba en la cama de espaldas al lobo, quien intenta tumbarse al lado de su compañero, este le da una patada y se cae de la cama gruñendo en voz baja y se sentándose en la silla del escritorio, lejos de las patadas del humano. —Stiles, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿No ves más allá de tu hocico? Estoy ignorándote como lo haces tú. —Dice Stiles sin abrir los ojos. —Mira, sé que no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro, pero creo que lo mejor es que no haya un “lo nuestro”.

Stiles se sienta en la cama y observa como Derek abre los ojos sorprendido, y el humano no sabe bien de qué se sorprende el lobo, si es evidente que no quiere que nadie sepa de lo que tienen.

—¿Qué dices, Stiles?

—Mira, estoy harto de que me ignores cuando estamos en público, que me trates mal y que dejes que Breaden coquetee contigo, así que mejor te dejo vía libre para que hagas lo que quieras. Sin mí. —Dice Stiles totalmente serio, pero Derek se acerca al humano rápidamente y agarra sus mejillas, llorando como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Stiles ha hecho que el alpha llore, y se le parte el alma.

—Stiles… Yo no puedo estar sin ti, eres mi pareja, y te amo, mucho. —Dice Derek con la voz suplicante. —No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que te quedes conmigo, para siempre, por favor, por favor, por favor… Si quieres, ahora mismo organizo una reunión en el loft y les digo a todos lo nuestro, de verdad, pero no quiero que me dejes tú no, por favor. No podría aguantar estar sin ti.

—Pero tú… Derek, actúas como si no te importase, y no sé si puedo…

—No, no quiero que me dejes. Te amo. —Dice Derek de forma seria y comienza a besar a Stiles de forma demandante y dulce, intentando demostrarle todo lo que siente por él, como su corazón solo late por el humano. —Te voy a recompensar, te lo juro, no sabía qué te hacía daño, pero ahora tú eres mi vida.


End file.
